Rara Avis
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: He wanted to hold this treasure captive between his hands, seize something everyone was far too frightened to hold. Joker x Alice


**Rara Avis**

**Joker x Alice**

_Saepe creat molles aspera spina rosas autem unicus rarum audere ut adtigo is._

Circus life did seem to have its unique appeal. In the circus, there were always creatures that only seemed to belong to fantasy, acrobats daring enough to fly through extraordinary heights. There were people who seemed to breathe and eat fire, people with incredible flexibility in their limbs. Joker had never seen such a unique crop of people in his life; he only did have the very best in his infamous circus.

'Boring,' his counterpart spoke dully in his mind. 'This is all a frigging damn bore.'

Joker felt himself laugh at his eloquence, unable to suppress a nod of agreement. How true he was!

Their dear circus was filled with freaks and fools, the most magnificent and strangest creatures of all the lands… but they couldn't help but think there was something missing. Their rara avis – a person that was able to capture their attention and hold it for a long period of time. They were rather cynical that they could never find such a rarity... that is until now.

"Joker-sama!" At the sound of his name, the red-haired man turned around, looking down to see a small child clown.

He inquired, "Yes?"

With a delicate flush of her faceless cheeks, she asked him, "Erm, well, Joker-sama, there are rumors going around the circus… Oh, please tell me you don't like that foreigner!"

Such a question struck him into a daze, profoundly surprised by its very nature. His brother laughed. Joker replied, "Oh believe me. I certainly do not like Alice. Not one bit." He saw a wave of relief flooded into her being, relaxing her body. Joker gently patted her head. "Now go on. There is much work to do before our next show."

With a smile on her face, the clown child nodded her head and darted off.

'…those stupid little kids. Easy as hell to fool. Why do we keep those brats around?'

Joker merely thought it was convenience. They were as innocent as they were deadly. He certainly did enjoy having those sorts of people around.

_Alice…_

She was their very first foreigner they met in this world – a gift only seen by a few fortunate people. She was entertaining to observe, far more entertaining than anything in his circus.

Alice was like a precious treasure within Clover. Everyone vied for its splendor, fighting for even a glimpse of its majestic beauty. It struck both of the Jokers curiosity. Why would anyone fight for such a simple being? She was not strong, nor powerful. He had never seen such a fragile being in his life - something as fragile as a delicate rose.

'Bah, what a stupid bratty girl. Why would she ask such a stupid question?'

Joker nodded his head. Actually _liking_ Alice? It was almost laughable. The Jokers were not so weak as to blindly enamor themselves in the little treasure. They were far more intelligent, sharper than the foolish role holders running amok in this country. None of them could know what true love is, nor understand what even liking someone means.

How interesting her presence did make this game though! He never grew bored of watching.

It was even more interesting how no one even came close to claiming this valuable treasure. Though many have been close, at arms reach, they all run away. No one had the courage to capture this strange gift for themselves. No one was willing to risk everything – their own lives – to even venture to touch it.

'She's nothing special… nothing special at all.'

But Joker could sense something wavering in his gruffer persona at the mention of Alice. Unlike his counterpart who chose denial, this Joker was more willing to admit it. He may not like her, but he certainly was interested.

"Joker-sama! Look who we found near our circus!" His red orbs glittered in curiosity, watching as two of his child clowns dragged a precious gift into his circus.

He smiled, dismissing the clowns off with a bob of his head. "Alice! What a pleasant surprise to see you! I never thought you'd come to see my circus so soon."

The fair-haired foreigner replied, "Oh, I actually just got a little lost and happened to stumble on your circus. You seem busy so I should—"

His hand roughly grasped onto her wrist, clipping her words at her tongue. "Why not stay? I haven't seen you in quite some time. I've been dying to see. Come, I shall give you a tour of the circus!"

The clown dragged her forth before she could respond, forcing her along right behind him.

'So what shall we do first? Tie her down? Break her bones? Gag her? Punish her until she cries for mercy? Savor the sight of her blood streaming down by our hands?'

Joker remained fairly silent at his suggestions, glancing down at Alice. A fearful gleam glazed her emerald orbs; her breathing was uneven, her pulse thrumming underneath his hands. Intriguing… He had never seen her like that before.

"Alice, why are you frightened? I promise nothing will happen to you. Trust me," he assured her, leaning his face closer to capture her orbs with his.

"I… I'm… not frightened!" stammered Alice, her cheeks stained with a vibrant scarlet as she stumbled back.

_Embarrassment._ He merely smiled at such an innocent reaction, turning his head and walking forward once more.

'_Alice is surely interesting…_'

Even though their job is to punish her, execute all those who dare violate the rules of their fragile Wonderland, Joker wanted to play with her for a little while longer. He wanted to hold this treasure captive between his hands, seize something everyone was far too frightened to hold.

She was Wonderland's rara avis. Letting something this unique go by would make the Jokers simply foolish.

After all, it is only a matter of time before the rules dictate the Jokers to leave Clover. He wanted to enjoy her as much as he can.

_Often the prickliest thorns produce the most tender roses, but only a few dare to touch it_

* * *

**Random A/N Notes:** I hope you enjoyed some Joker lovin'. We need more of that smexy villain here anyway. ;D

Thanks for reading~


End file.
